This invention relates generally to a cooling system and method for a wind turbine, and, in particular, to a cooling system and method for wind turbine components.
A wind turbine comprises several mechanical and electrical components that generate heat energy losses during their operation. These components or units include, for example, a gearbox (if provided) and a generator. Both of these are typically arranged in the nacelle rotatably supported by a tower. The components also include a power converter and a transformer, both of which are typically located within the tower and are utilized to feed electrical energy converted from the mechanical energy of the rotor via the generator into the grid. In addition, the components include controllers for controlling operation of the wind energy turbine. The controllers are typically arranged within the tower. Due to the increased performance of modern wind energy turbines, effective cooling of the above-mentioned components is increasingly difficult.
Typically, the units and components of a wind energy turbine to be cooled are arranged within a cooling air stream generated by fans. However, in particular with respect to the units to be cooled and arranged in the tower of a wind energy turbine, it is difficult to feed enough air into the tower for sufficiently cooling the components. In addition, cooling systems can malfunction and the time needed for repair results in turbine down-time and lost income for the turbine owner.